


Feline Personality

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti acts like a cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Dark knows a lot about Anti, he's gathered plenty of information in the three years they've been together and he's noticed the little quirks Anti has that a cat would do.





	Feline Personality

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumbler asked for a story about Dark learning that Anti purrs, so, here it is!

Three years. Dark has been with Anti for three years and he was still learning things about him. A lot of the new information was just simple little things, such as; Anti’s favorite cheese being smoked cheddar. That he knows all of the words to every song in Britney Spears’ Greatest Hits album. And that he has a soft spot for Robbie.

Dark has almost learned that Anti has a tendency to do things that a cat would do.

“Rise and shine.” Dark greeted one morning when he saw that Anti had opened his eyes a little. Anti closed his eyes back up before lifting himself to his hands and knees. He arched his back and stuck his rear up into the air. Anti pushed his arms out and groaned as he stretched out his body. After he was satisfied, Anti hummed as he settled back down on Dark’s chest, nuzzling his face into the warm skin. “That was adorable.” Dark chuckled, running a hand through Anti’s hair.

“Fuck off.” Anti mumbled with a small smile.

There was one time when Dark and Anti were in the kitchen, Anti was slightly annoyed at Dark since his meetings have been running late for almost a week and was complaining about it.

“I’ll try to get the meeting to end early tonight or at least on time.” Dark promised while he grabbed a plastic cup out of a cupboard.

“You said that last night and the night before that.” Anti huffed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

“I know, I know. Wilford’s just been a little...extra as of late and he goes over his time.” Dark stated, going over to Anti.

“You could just tell him to shut up.” Anti muttered, scrunching his face up when Dark kissed his forehead.

“You know I can’t do that.” Dark chuckled, placing his cup on the table and turning away, heading for the fridge. He stopped when he heard something clatter. Dark turned back around and saw that his cup was on the floor and Anti was trying to hold back a smile.Dark just rolled his eyes and placed the cup back on the table before trying to go to the fridge again. He sighed when the clattering sound happened again. “I get it, you’re upset.” Dark said as he, once again, placed the cup back on the table. Anti looked Dark right in the eyes and slapped the cup off the table.

“Bite me.”  Anti said before he quickly got up and ran out of the room, laughing as he heard Dark chase after him.

One time Dark was sitting on the couch with Anti while they were waiting for Wilford to return with his ‘very big and important’ news. Wilford had given Dark a pen and told him to wait with Anti until he came back and now Dark was trying to see if the pen was anything different while Anti rested his cheek on a fist and leaned against the arm of the couch. Dark found a button on the pen and he pressed it, a red light coming from the tip of the pen. He looked over and saw that the red dot was on the armrest of the couch and Anti was staring at it.

Dark moved the pen a little bit and smiled a little when Anti raised his other hand and placed it on top of the dot. Dark moved it again and Anti followed the dot. The dot went to Anti’s legs and so did his hand. Dark had to hold back a laugh as Anti slowly moved across his lap, to the center of the couch and soon found his way into Dark’s lap. When Anti placed his hand on Dark’s leg, he took his other one and lightly slapped it on Dark’s face.

“Whoops, I thought I saw the dot there.” Anti giggled, pulling his hand back when he felt something warm and wet touch it. “Did you lick me?”

“Perhaps.” Dark softly laughed.

“You little shit.” Anti chuckled and pressed a kiss to Dark’s lips.

“I leave you two alone for three minutes and you’re trying to get into each other’s pants.” Wilford said with a loud laugh after coming back into the room.

And today, Dark learned something that he really, really enjoys about Anti’s cat-like personality.

Dark watched as Anti paced the room, his body glitching more than usual and a slight static noise could be heard coming from him. Dark was sitting on the edge of his bed and he calmly responded to Anti’s yelling.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it that way.” Dark stated.

“You weren’t there!” Anti huffed. “You didn’t see the look on his face!”

“I didn’t need to be there or see his face. Henrik is a very blunt, to the point, kind of person.”

“He’s an asshole, is what he is.” Anti spun on his heel when he reached the wall of the room.

“He just told you to watch your diet.” Dark said.

“He called me fat!” Anti stopped when he reached the other wall and he crossed his arms, staring at the ground.

“You know he didn’t do that.” Dark got up and went over to Anti. “And you know that you’re not.” Dark wrapped his arms around Anti’s waist.

“But I gained weight.” Anti said softly.

“Because you eat nothing but sweets and gaining a few pounds does not make you fat, it just gives me more to love.” Dark pressed a kiss to Anti’s neck.

“Don’t say that.” Anti muttered.

“That I love you?” Dark hummed, giving Anti’s neck another kiss.

“No...I mean yes...I mean.” Anti let out a groan and leaned back against Dark’s chest, tilting his head to the side to let Dark place more kisses on his neck. “I love you, too.”

“I hope you do.” Dark chuckled. “Especially after everything we’ve been through.” Dark trailed his kisses down to Anti’s shoulder, running his hands up Anti’s sides and stopping when he heard a sound come from Anti’s throat.

“Why did you stop?” Anti asked, placing his hands on top of Dark’s in hope of making them move again.

“Did you just purr?” Anti stiffened when Dark asked his question.

“N-No!” Anti tried to step away from Dark, but the arms around him tightened their hold.

“You purr?” Dark asked with a large grin.

“Maybe?” Anti started squirming.

“I knew you acted cat-like, but I never expected you to actually purr.” Dark’s deep chuckle made Anti stop resisting. “You’re like my little kitten.” Dark whispered into Anti’s ear, earning a little shiver from the other man. “Now, what do I have to do to get my kitten to purr again?”

“You already know.” Anti giggled, squealing when Dark lifted him up and placed him down on the bed.

“Then let’s get started.” Dark crawled on top of Anti. “Shall we, kitten?” Anti let out a soft purr in response. “Good.”


End file.
